How The Mighty Have Fallen
by Demented Me
Summary: Everything was normal for nineteen year old Lina,until she falls down a well.Kagome all over again?Nope.Sesshomaru finds her and takes her under his wing.As a sister for Rin or so much more?
1. Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but i sure want Sessy... (licks her lips subconciously)

HEY! I hope you like this so far. I know a lot of people are fans of Sess/Rin but right now i want to do Sess/OC. But please still read and give it a chance! PleaseR&R!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fairy Tales

Nineteen year old Lina walked with her group of friends down the busy streets of Japan. A strand of dark red hair fell in front of her left eye and she swiped it away, walking into the McDonalds (or WacDonalds in their case) with the rest of her friends. Jini took out her trusty English-Japanese dictionary as they made their way to the counter. The three girls knew Japanese language but they always brought it in case. They were on a trip from the states to study Japan for a assignment in one of their college classes.

"Lina, what do you want?" asked the pink haired Karo

"Oh...just get me whatever," Lina said taking a breath

Karo gave her a funny look before ordering for her and turning to take with Jini. Lina sighed heavily and went to find a table. As she took a seat she noticed a book next to her and picked it up. Raising an eyebrow, Lina flipped it over in her hands a couple of times before opening it. Looking at the inside cover she could make out an address and a smudge of a name.

"What you got there?" Jini asked as she took a seat next to the red-head, flipping her own dark green hair over her shoulder

"Hmm?"

Jini laughed, "You really are out of it today! I asked what do you have?"

"Oh...I found this book but it has an address."

"Great we'll return it when we finish here," Karo piped up, cheery as always

Lina nodded and took a sip of the cold soft drink Jini had handed her.

0.0.0.0.0.

Lina growled in annoyance as she climbed up the hill and nearly tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. The girls had refused to go up with her all because of the little fairy tale about the shrine. Lina finally approached the house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so she knocked again; no answer. Shrugging her shoulders she rested the book on the welcoming mat before going back down the porch steps.

"Little brats," she said under her breath as she started her way back down

Thats when she spotted the shrine only a few feet away from her and hesitated. _'It won't hurt to take a little look...'_

_'Are you crazy! Didn't you hear what those brats said?'_

_'Oh Kami leave me the hell alone! I hate it when you start an argument with me!'_

_'Blah, blah, blah Lina. Just don't go in there...you'll regret it!'_

_'You know what?'_

_'Lina!'_

_'Shut up and let me go back to sanity!'_

Lina shook her head before stomping off to the shrine. When she reached the shrine door she noticed her hand was shaking and chuckled to herself.

"They tell me a little fairy tale and I'm shaking..." Lina rolled her eyes before opening the door and stepping in

She climbed down the stairs and saw a well, just like in the girl's tale. Licking her lips nervously, she peered down the well, when she couldn't see anything, she moved closer. She screamed as she lost balance and slipped into the well.

"Huh?" she muttered as she opened her eyes and looked around

Surely she was still in the well, she muttered a string of curses under her breath before looking up.

"Hello! Anyone up there!"

When there came no reply, Lina grabbed onto the walls of the well and climbed her way to the top. She threw herself on out and looked around in horror. Somehow she was outside, not in the shrine.

"What the-" she began but heard a rustle and turned around

A large black creature jumped out of the trees and bared it's teeth at her. She shrieked and scrambled backward. Another shriek escaped her mouth as the large animal pounced on her.

0.0.0.0.0.

"Rin, don't go to far ahead!" Sesshomaru called after the girl

"Yes, my lord!" she called back

Sesshomaru let a faint smile play on his lips and looked down at Jaken. Jaken was as usual shaking his head at the little one's antics and muttering something about how senseless humans are. Sesshomaru looked up when he heard Rin scream his name and began to run in the direction of her voice.

* * *

I hope you liked it, i'm new to InuYasha. So please forgive me, i'm only up to epi 63. lol. please review! 


	2. Lina the Wench

HEY! Yes this is my first Inu fic, lol. Anyway, thank you for the reviews but i'm writing this note quickly because i'm gettin kicked off my computer. lol. I hope you enjoy this one and i tried to make Sesshy's dialogue more Shessy-like. if you know what i mean, thank you for the tip! well here it is..

* * *

Chapter 2: Lina the wench

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come quick!" she screamed again and he finally came into the clearing where she was pointing at something

"What is it Rin?" he asked, half in relief when he saw nothing was attacking her but half angered that she made him worry

"It's a woman..." Rin said bending down

Sesshomaru made his way to her and looked down. There was indeed a woman lying on the ground, blood staining her clothes and neck. He sniffed the air to see if the demon was still around but nothing overpowered the scent of the girl's blood. Jaken stepped forward and glanced around as well.

"Looks as if she was dragged from somewhere Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked in the direction where Jaken was pointing and saw drag marks from the edge of another forest stopping at the dead woman's shoes. He sighed slightly and looked down at Rin who was staring at the woman's face with a mixture of confusion and horror.

"Let's go Rin..." he said in a soft voice

She looked up at him, "Go?"

"Yes."

"But my lord, we can't leave her here!" she exclaimed standing up

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What else are we to do Rin?"

"What you did for me!"

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the determined child. His eyes moved to the woman lying on the ground.

"Why?"

Rin's eyebrows furrowed, "Because..."

Sesshomaru sighed and took out the Tenseiga. A bright light erupted around the woman as he swiped at her and quickly faded. Her eyes opened meekly and her eyes focused on Rin who's face was directly in front of hers. She pulled herself up slightly with a wince of pain and looked at the other two.

"Who-" she began

"Rin let's get going," Sesshomaru said to the girl as he began walking away

"But my lord-"

"Rin," Jaken said in a warning tone

"We can't just leave her here," she finished

Sesshomaru looked at her and then at the woman. His eyes closed briefly and he turned back around.

"Take her."

Rin smiled as she helped the woman up and onto Ah-Un. She climbed on after her and Jaken began to follow Sesshomaru.

0.0.0.0.0.

Sesshomaru walked into the room the woman was resting and walked over to inspect her. Her long dark red hair, the color he despised, fell to her waist, her head turned to the side. Her chest fell up and down in a steady beat and her pale skin stood out against the blue sheets.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked from the doorway

He turned to face the young child, "What is it?"

"The cook asked if you wanted the woman's supper sent up here?"

Sesshomaru looked at the woman then back at Rin, "No, I think she'll be able to walk down to the kitchen."

Rin nodded before leaving the room and back down the castle stairway. He looked back at the woman to see her eyes begin to open.

"Hmmm," she murmured and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Where am I?"

"In my castle."

She looked around briefly and her eyes landed back on him. Everything around her was odd; candles instead of lamps, and white sliding doors.

"What year is it?" she asked cautiously

He grinned lightly, "Just as I thought...another wench from the future."

Her mouth dropped open, "Wench! Where do you get off talking to me like that!"

His grin grew, "You're in futile Japan...wench."

She shot daggers at him, "My name is Lina! Li-na!"

"Lina...I'm Sesshomaru."

"Well _Sesshomaru, _how the hell did I end up here?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well..." she began, "I don't remember...I only remember eating with my friends and finding a book..."

"A book?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you can work with Jaken later," he said before heading to the door, "Supper will be ready soon."

She nodded and watched him begin to leave, "Sesshomaru."

He turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"I feel different."

"Different?"

"Like, something has changed," she said in a confused tone

He nodded and left the room. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at her hands. She sighed and moved the sheets off of her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Miss."

Lina looked over to the door where a little girl with black hair stood. She stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Rin, Miss."

Lina smiled, "Call me Lina, Rin."

"Yes Mistress Lina."

She chuckled, "Rin! Just call me Lina. I'm no one special."

Rin smiled and took hold of the woman's hand, "How old are you?"

Lina smiled back, "Nineteen, and you?"

"Seven. Where are you from? You had funny clothes on when we found you."

"Well, I guess I'm from the future," Lina looked down to see that she was now dressed in a kimono and slippers

"Don't worry, I changed you," Rin said with a knowing smile

Lina laughed, "Thats good to know, thanks."

"No problem, would you like to come downstairs?"

Lina nodded and Rin lead her to the stairs. They walked down and into the dining room. Food was beginning to appear on the table and all Lina could do was stare in awe.

"Magic," Rin said

Lina nodded and took a seat next to Rin. Soon Sesshomaru and Jaken were inside the room, taking their seats.

0.0.0.0.0.

Sesshomaru sat on his window sill and looked outside. The dark sky was filled with bright stars as silence rang through the house.

_'What was I thinking? Taking in that human wench...'_

He sighed and looked over at the doorway to see Rin standing there. Rin stepped forward and across the large room to stand near Sesshomaru.

"Yes Rin?"

Rin looked around nervously, "May Lina stay with us?"

Sesshomaru's mouth opened and closed, "We'll see."

She smiled, "I'll go check on her..."

Sesshomaru nodded and the girl left the room. Not a minute later he heard Rin's frantic cry for him to come quick. He jumped off the sill and ran down the hall. Striding into the room, he saw Lina on the floor, shaking uncontrollably, trying to make her way to her book bag.

"Lina, what is the matter?" he asked calmly

Lina didn't look up at him as she answered, "I- I- need pi- pills."

Sesshomaru looked at her distinctly until he went into her bag and took out a bottle of pills; handing it to her. Her hands shook as she took out a couple of pills and stuffed them down her throat. She laid her head on the far wall and tried her best to steady her breathing as her body still shook. Rin looked at her in horror, eyes wide open and Lina tried her best to smile at the little girl to assure her that she was alright.

"Rin go start a bath for Lina," Sesshomaru said to the little girl and she nodded walking out of the room

Lina closed her eyes and leaned her head farther into the wall. The pain that seared through her head would have probably killed her if she wasn't so used to it. Sesshomaru studied her closely before looking away and walked towards the door.

"Get up," he commanded

She looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"Get up."

Lina bit her lip and began to stand up. She managed to take one step but then fell back to the ground in pain.

"Just as I suspected..." Sesshomaru said, "you're weak."

"Shut up," she ground through her teeth

"You're just as weak as any mortal wench in this world. I should have known better then to think you could actually be of some use to me," he said coldly

Her mouth opened slightly and her face twisted in anger and confusion, "You son of a bitch..."

"Watch your mouth in my castle, wench. I might as well have you working as one of my maids."

"Shut up."

"The more empty threats that come out of your wimpy mouth, the more I'm set on killing you."

"I said shut up!" she yelled on the top of her lungs

Sesshomaru grinned before turning back around, "Take a bath, you smell like death."

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it, biting her lip. Looking up she saw a sympathetic Rin in front of her.

"Come on Lina, let's get you to the bath," she said in a small voice and helped the older woman up

Lina limped to the washroom, after she stripped, she lowered herself into the hot bath. Rin soon knocked on the door and waited for Lina to respond before walking in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Rin, come sit," Lina said in a sweet voice patting the ledge of the tub

Rin smiled and sat down before taking on of the wash clothes from the rack. She handed it to Lina who took it graciously.

"So what's up honeybee?"

"Nothing," Rin replied

Lina sighed and lifted up a leg, beginning to gently scrub it with the cloth. Seconds later she let it back down and began to stare at the far wall in front of her. Rin breathed deeply and took the washcloth from Lina's hands, who just continued to stare at the wall. Lina leaned forward when she felt a small push at her back. Rin began to wash her back gently and sighed again.

"He doesn't mean anything by it Lina..." she said lightly

Lina looked at her briefly before turning back to the wall, "What're you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Rin bit her lip, "It's just Lord Sesshomaru is really..."

"Cold," Lina finished for her and shook her head, "Forget it Rin, I'm fine."

* * *

I hope it wasn't tooo weird. Well, please, please, please, please, review! It makes me update. 


	3. Midnight snacks and blue crystals

HI, thanks people who sent a review. OH and if anyone is wondering what the pills are for, it will be explained in a few chapters. Some of you probably already know but probably not, watev. WELL, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3: Midnight snacks and blue crystals

Late that night, Lina slowly walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Her dark cherry red hair was swept up into a messy bun on top her head, and was wearing a pair of black boxers and a red camisole. Sighing heavily, she looked into one of the baskets, finding pieces of bread and scrunched up her nose.

"Where's all the sugar when you need it?" Lina muttered

She looked further until she found some fruit and began to walk around the bottom floor, peach in hand. Moving into the main room, she could see a box in the corner of the room and moved towards it. She began to shake when she heard a low growl from somewhere near by, but continued towards the box. Her shaking hand reached out to grip the latch on the box and jumped at the sound of a voice behind her.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Sesshomaru said calmly

Lina turned wildly, took a deep breath followed by a sigh and stomped her foot angrily. All Sesshomaru could do was smirk and stare at the frightened girl.

"Sesshomaru! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone

Sesshomaru smiled but asked, "Why are you up at this hour?"

"Hungry..." Lina replied and looked around, _Where did that growling come from ?_

A growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips and he silently cursed himself. Lina's head snapped to face him and she could nearly die laughing.

"Tha- That was you!" she teased

Sesshomaru sighed angrily and looked away from the girl.

"Why the hell are you growling!"

"I smell blood..."

Lina blushed heavily, "Oh...don't worry about that..."

He looked at her suspiciously and moved closer, "What do you mean?"

"Um..."

"Wait a minute..."

Sesshomaru came closer and began to sniff the air around Lina. She almost died on the spot, embarrassment taking over her. He backed away, eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion.

"It's coming from you...but I don't see any wounds," Sesshomaru said finally and began to pick up her arm.

"Stop it! Its a..." Lina bit her lip, "girl thing..."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and backed away. She groaned in annoyance and ran up the stairs, into her room.

"Oh my KAMI!" she yelled too loudly

Sesshomaru smiled and began his way back up the stairs. He passed her room where she stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and gave her a small grin before retreating to his room. She smiled lightly and looked back at the necklace on her bed. Her fingers traced the clean cut ridges of the blue crystal and lingered on the smooth surface. The smile on her face grew, quietly turning to close the door behind her.

0.0.0.0.0.

Lina ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see the maid struggling with a tray of food. She hurried to the other young woman's aid, taking the tray from her hands. The woman looked up at her and smiled graciously.

"Thank you Mistress Lina."

"No problem," she answered with a smile, "What's your name?"

"Mei."

"Well Mei, where were you headed?"

Mei pointed to the stairs, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Lina smiled and nodded, "I'll take it to him, just relax or something."

The other woman nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Lina turned around and back up the stairs. Knocking on Sesshomaru's door she heard him answer calmly, giving her the okay to come inside.

"Just set it on the table Mei," he said faintly as he was looking out the window

Lina hesitated slightly but set the tray down on the table and turned to leave.

"You're wearing the necklace."

Lina turned in surprise, the youkai was still looking out the window, she began to walk towards him. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her and turned back to the window.

"I can't miss your scent...you smell like a wench."

Lina took in a sharp breath and raised her hand to hit him over the head but he caught her arm mid-air.

"I thought you'd like it."

He let go of her arm and eyed the blue crystal. She looked down and blushed slightly, looking away. Her fingers graced the crystal before her arm fell back down at her side.

"You'd better eat before it gets cold," she said in a small voice and turned to leave

Closing the door behind her, she gently leaned into it and bit her lip. Her eyes closed lightly and she fought the urge to do something she'd regret later. Sighing heavily, she made her way back downstairs.

"Lina!" yelled Rin

Lina turned and watched as the ebony haired girl threw her arms around her waist. She laughed and hugged the young girl back.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Jaken told me to give you a tour of the castle."

Lina nodded and took Rin's outstretched hand. Rin led her in every room, showing more stairways, a dungeon and a training room.

"This is where you will most likely be training with Lord Sesshomaru."

Lina's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at her, "Training? For what?"

"So you can protect yourself and go into battle with him."

Lina nodded slightly, "How about you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru said that I am too young."

Rin led the older woman back to her room and wandered off. Lina sighed heavily and laid on top of her bed. Her head fell heavily on to the pillow but then shot up when she felt another presence enter the room. Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway, a hard look on his face.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Can you use a sword?" he asked

"What's going on?"

"Can you use a sword?" he asked again disregarding her question

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good, let's go."

Sesshomaru hurried down the hallway and down the stairs. A confused Lina flew after him and grabbed the sword he'd placed on her table.

"Sesshomaru! Tell me what's going on!" she yelled

"Protect Rin."

She ran after him as he headed out of the front door of the castle. Rin was sitting on top of Ah-Un, fear gracing her features. Lina looked in the direction the little girl was to see a huge hoard of demons flying toward Sesshomaru.

_'Protect Rin'_ his words echoed in her head, _'She doesn't know how to defend herself!'_

She shook her head and ran in front of Rin and Ah-Un, sword at the ready. Sesshomaru took out a mob of demons with a swipe of his claws but more were coming and this time towards Lina and Rin.

* * *

Ok, sorry to leave a cliffy. Ummm, please review...LOTS OF THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO!. Neway, i have chapter 4 written but i won't be posting that for another couple of days. hope you enjoyed and again PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. I'm Doomed

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! new reviewers, yay, that makes me happy. Well hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm Doomed

Lina swung the sword full force but it only took out a couple of them. She growled in annoyance and jumped into the air, swinging again. As she landed back on the floor a few more perished.

"Damn it!" she yelled

A ghostly demon attacked her, sending the sword flying out of her hand and more than five feet away. She breathed in sharply but stood her ground in front of Rin as the demon came at her viciously. As it came close to her she expected to feel a heavy blow but instead she felt nothing but warmth. She looked up to see a barrier surrounding her and gawked in surprise. The demons repeatedly attempted to get inside but the barrier held strong.

"_What's happening?" _

Lina turned to look at Rin who was looking at her in surprise. She bit her lip and ran to Ah-Un, climbing on in front of the younger girl. Lina glanced over to see Sesshomaru fight off the demons outside the barrier and sighed with relief.

"We're okay now," Lina breathed to the frightened Rin and turned to hug the girl

Soon the barrier fell and Lina looked up to see Sesshomaru. He nodded at her and headed back into the castle. _"What was that?"_

"Let's go Lina," Rin exclaimed to the older woman as she ran off after Sesshomaru

Lina nodded and jumped off the two-headed dragon, following them back inside the castle.

0.0.0.0.0.

Lina walked into the kitchen silently and noticed the youkai standing near one of the counters. She frowned and moved to stand in front of him.

"What happened out there?" she asked

Sesshomaru stared at her and then his eyes fell onto the crystal around her neck. He looked back into her eyes and realization dawned on her. _"The crystal..."_

"It protected me..." she said lightly, "Us..."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly and reached out to touch it lightly, "It's been in my family for years, given to each woman in our family but since InuYasha's mother died, it hasn't had an owner...until now."

"Why did you give it to me?"

"_So it could protect you, dumbass..."_

"Don't read too much into it...Rin has taken to you, I'm unwillingly bound to keep you alive."

Lina's eyes narrowed at the dog-demon and she turned away on her heel, "Nice to know you really care!"

"I don't," he said bluntly

She gawked at him before raising her hand to hit him but as usual he caught her arm. Amber eyes met dark red as he held her arm midair.

"When are you going to quit attempting to strike me?"

"When you stop being such a cold bastard."

He smiled slightly, "Then I'm doomed."

0.0.0.0.0.

Lina smiled sleepily as she sat down on her bed, and tried to remember what she was supposed to do. There was a knock at the door and she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing with his arms crossed.

_'Oh yeah...'_

"Sesshomaru..."

"Yes?"

"Does Rin know how to protect herself?"

Sesshomaru's body stilled as he looked in her eyes, "She doesn't need to know, she's a child."

"Sesshomaru..." she muttered with a shake of her head, "Of course she does!"

"No, she doesn't."

"We are not always going to be there to protect her!" she yelled, now standing in front of him

"I never asked you to, she's safe with me."

"No Sesshomaru! You're not always going to be there to protect her!"

Sesshomaru turned to leave but she held a firm grip on his arm, "I'm not saying she has to go into battle. I'm saying she should at least know how to protect herself..."

"That is none of your concern Lina. She's my responsibility."

Lina sighed angrily, "Yes it is my concern Sesshomaru! I love her too you know!"

Sesshomaru turned towards her, "Like I said Lina, she is none of your concern."

"Sesshomaru! Do not walk away from me you fucking prick!" she yelled after him as he made his way down the hallway

He stopped in his tracks, "There's nothing left to say."

"Yes there is!"

"What?"

"If you're not going to teach her then I am."

Sesshomaru's look became harder as he advanced on the young woman, "Let me tell you this, that child is none of your concern and if you even think about letting her touch a sword or any other weapon, I will make you regret it. As I said before, its not your business so stay out of it!"

The sound of his yell, more like a roar, made her jump slightly but she held her ground.

"No! If she's not protected then I'm not going to be..." she said with a sharp intake of breath and took off the necklace

She held the necklace out to him but all he did was stare at it, "Take it."

He looked at her and took the necklace from her hand, "Its your life."

Her eyes closed with a sigh as he began to walk back to his room. The feeling off protection quickly fled from her and all she could do was lean against the wall.

"Great job Lina..."she muttered to herself and turned around

Rin was standing behind her, tears in her round eyes and lip quivering. Lina bit her lip and bent down to take the girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry Rin...you shouldn't have had to hear that."

Lina kissed the top of the girl's head lightly before picking her up, balancing her on one hip and walking to Rin's room. She laid the little girl down on the bed and brought the covers up to her chin. Bending her head down, she kissed the girl's forehead and left the room, heading to her own. As Lina settled into her covers, she knew that the next day would be a long one.

0.0.0.0.0.

Rin got out of her bed early the next morning and made her way to Sesshomaru's room. She knocked on the door lightly before walking inside to find him staring out the window, as always.

"Yes Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you care about me?" she asked in a small voice as she sat in front of him

He looked down at her in surprise before nodding.

"How about Lina? Do you care about Lina?"

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as he looked back at the window, not giving her an answer. She sighed heavily and left the room, closing the door behind her.

_I don't know Rin...and that scares me..._

0.0.0.0.0.

Lina walked into the training room and noticed a pile of clothes on the floor. She reached out to touch it and discovered it was Sesshomaru's boa, armor and shirt. Her eyebrows furrowed and then she heard a disgruntled growl.

"Huh?" she asked and turned to see Sesshomaru training with his Tokijin

She subconsciously licked her lips when he saw he was wearing only pants and his swords at his side, leaving his top half uncovered. Suddenly he turned to look at her and she blushed heavily, looking away.

"Um...sorry, I just came down here to like train. Yeah, 'cause its the training room and all..." she babbled nervously

He turned to hide his knowing smile and continued with his training, "I do not mind, just stay away from me."

She rolled her eyes, "Like I came down here to see you."

"You seem to enjoy seeing me...like this anyway."

Lina narrowed her eyes and began to punch the bag hanging from the ceiling. Throwing her leg up from time to time to hit the sides.

"Why must you wear those clothes?" he asked after awhile

She sighed, looking down at her short shorts and a red 'wife beater'. Turning to look at him, she put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"And red of all colors."

"What the hell is wrong with red? My hair is red!"

Sesshomaru looked at her hair and turned back around, "My brother's color is red, and besides I despise your hair."

She huffed and turned around, "Your hair makes you look like a girl."

"Wench."

"Dog."

"Thank you."

"Humph!"

Sesshomaru smiled and turned back around, "You don't know very good swordsmanship, do you?"

"No not really," she said, fidgeting slightly

He nodded and grabbed the sword she had been using earlier. Handing it to her, he stood behind her, attempting to take her hands in his own. Lina visibly tensed at the presence behind her and gripped the sword tighter.

"Relax," he said calmly and she tried her best to, "Lina, I'm not going to hurt you, just relax."

She sighed heavily as she let her body relax into his and allowed him to cover her hands on the sword, "Okay."

"Alright, like this," he said into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, and moved their bodies so that they went to the left as did the sword, "And shield."

He moved their arms so that the sword was horizontal, "Like that?"

"Yes, now move to the right," he said

She did as she was told and swung the sword in a complete circle, "Did I do it right?"

"Perfect."

For some reason her eyes closed slightly at the one word and fought the urge to turn and ravage him right there. He noticed the change in the girl's attitude and opened his mouth slightly.

"That's good for today," he said in a breathy tone

She looked at him curiously and watched as he scooped up his stuff, leaving the room. Sighing heavily, she continued to punch the bag hanging from the ceiling.

0.0.0.0.0.

_'No, I was mistaken, she wouldn't think of me like that,'_ he thought as he entered his room_, 'Sure smelled like she did.'_

"Kami this is crazy..." he muttered and grabbed his stuff for a bath

As he stepped into the tub, he instantly felt calmed by the warm water and green tea soap. _'What was I thinking when I offered to help with her swordsmanship?'_

_'You were turned on Sesshy.'_

_'Shut up, no one is talking to you.'_

_'You just can't face the truth...'_

"I was not-" he began but looked up when he heard the door open

There stood Lina in a brightly colored towel and clothes in one hand. Her mouth dropped open and she turned away.

"Oh KAMI!" she breathed, "I'm so sorry! What the hell is wrong with me today?"

He hesitated in surprise and looked around. She began to walk out the door but his voice stopped her.

"Don't worry, you can have it," he said with a sigh

She smiled and begun to turn around, only to find that he had just stepped out of the tub. Shrieking she turned back around and banged her head on the wall.

"OH KAMI!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review. 


	5. Oh Sesshy REPOSTED

OMG i'm SO sorry, i got reviews saying it repeated 3x, the computer messed up but here's a repost. one time. haha. please enjoy. again SORRY

* * *

Chapter 5: Oh Sesshy...

Lina bounded down the stairs the next morning and grabbed a canteen of water before walking to the training room. She set down the forest green canteen and grabbed her sword from the corner of the room. Moving in front of the obstacles of wood Mei had set out for her, she began to run through the space in between the two rows, cutting the tops of the stumps and taking jumps and twists. She landed on the other side of the obstacle with a heavy breath and turned to see all the tops of wood cut off. Smiling she began to practice her turns and jumps, sometimes bouncing off the wall with one foot.

"Mistress Lina?"

Lina stopped and turned to find Mei standing in the door way a box in her hand. She walked over to the young maid and smiled.

"Hey Mei! What's up?"

Mei smiled back at her, "Master Jaken has sent me to give you this package."

Lina took the box from her hands and nodded, "Thanks a bunch!"

"Yes, ma'am."

As Mei scurried off, Lina opened the box and gasped at the dagger laying on the red velvet liner. She took out the dagger and looked around in search of some sort of dart board but found none. Looking back at the dagger, she set the box down and turned it around in her hand.

"Damn..." she breathed with a smile, "I have to thank him later..."

Lina stood a good six feet from the punching bag and raised the dagger over her head. Squinting, she focused on the x in the middle of the bag that she'd just drawn with chalk. Biting her lip, she chucked the dagger and held her breath; the dagger stuck a few inches away from the white x.

"Close enough..."

Running forward quickly she grabbed the dagger and hurried back to her place. She raised her arm over her head again and threw the dagger. This time it landed a few inches below, she growled in annoyance and turned quickly, kicking a wood stump across the room. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the stump of wood. She scratched the back of her head and turned back to the dagger. Grabbing it out of the bag she jumped up this time, taking a full turn and threw the dagger again.

"Yes!" she yelled happily as it landed on the spot

She danced around for a moment before hearing a snicker from the doorway. A small 'eep!' escaped her lips as she turned to see the tall youkai himself leaning against the doorway. Red rose to her cheeks as she turned away from him quickly.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked mortified

"Long enough..."

"Oh Kami," she breathed

Turning back, she took out the dagger from the bag and placed it back in the box. She looked back up and smiled at him.

"So you want to train or something?" she asked, picking at a nail

He raised an eyebrow and looked around, "You look like your doing well..."

She smiled, "Was that a compliment_ Lord Sesshomaru_?

Now his raised eyebrow was aimed at her, "As if I would ever compliment such a horrid wench."

Her smile grew, "Remember I have a dagger now, I don't need my hand."

"When have you succeeded to strike me?"

She frowned playfully, "That's only because you have to go all demon on me and block me."

"Am I supposed to let you strike me?"

She nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Yes...at least once in awhile."

"Alright, go ahead, one strike."

"Are you for real?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Smiling she ran forward and jumped, spinning in the air before landing a kick in his gut. He moved back slightly but didn't stumble. Her smile turned to a frown as she landed back on the ground.

"You could at least act like it hurt..." she grumbled

He grinned, "That's why I don't let you hit me, it wouldn't give you any satisfaction."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry...repeat that."

His eyes grew wide, _SHIT, I didn't just say that aloud did I?_, "Huh?"

Her eyebrow raised higher, "Uh...whatever, it doesn't matter. So you going to train or not?"

Clearing his throat he looked around, "Okay, let's work on your hand to hand combat."

"Huh?" she squeaked nervously, "You're not going to really hit me are you?"

"Is your opponent going to hit you?"

She gulped, "Sesshomaru! Don't hit me!"

"I won't strike you so hard."

"You're a psycho!" she yelled and ran to her canteen

"Lina, that's enough, now get back here."

She grabbed the green bottle and held it in front of her as if it were a weapon, "Are you going to hit me?"

"Lina..." he sighed walking forward

"Dude! Like back off!"

He walked even further, wanting to test her. She narrowed her eyes and unscrewed the canteen quickly before spraying water all over him. Sesshomaru raised his hand and tilted his head away as the cold liquid covered him from head to toe.

"Wench!"

"Crazy animal!"

"Disgusting human."

"Horrid excuse for a demon!"

"Bitch."

"I'm not the dog, you are!"

"That's a compliment you stupid wench."

She growled and tackled him to the ground, seeing as he could barely focus from all the water dripping from his bangs. He looked up in surprise as she straddled him and reached over for her dagger.

"Who's the bitch now?" she said with a smug smile

"You," he calmly said and flipped their position

She gave a big grunt as her back hit the hard floor, "Prick!"

"Remember who's stronger then who."

"You're so damn full of yourself!"

"At least I don't dance like a one-legged chicken."

She gaped at him, "You lying bastard! I do not dance like a chicken!"

He grinned, "You didn't see yourself."

"Get up fat ass! You're crushing me!" she growled _'What hell? I've got to stop hanging around with Sesshomaru...'_

"Oh, I'm flattered that you want to be like me but don't."

She rolled her eyes, "Like you're something special!."

"You seem to think so."

"As if, dog breath."

He grinned before standing up, leaving her to scramble to her feet. She shrieked as she slipped and felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her forward. Her head landing against a hard chest and she breathed deeply before looking up. He looked down at her serenely before loosening his grip around her waist but she remained where she was.

"Thanks," she breathed

"I don't need you bruised up for battle," he said out of reflex and silently cursed himself

She bit her lip and stepped back, "Right, I'm going to, uh, finish training and take a bath."

He nodded and looked at her once more. She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. Swallowing hard, he stepped forward, causing her to look up and wrapped his arm around her waist once more. She breathed in sharply and leaned into him. His head lowered slightly and he caught her lips in his. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled herself up to meet him, letting her hands play with the hair on the back of his neck. She smiled as she heard him growl affectionately in her mouth. Her tongue danced with his briefly before she began to nibble on his bottom lip. He growled again before pulling back.

"Hmm?" she murmured confusedly

"You should start training," he said stepping back

She watched as he walked out of the room and gulped slightly. Her lip quivered slightly before she turned around so her back was facing the door. It took her a while to process what had just happened. She covered her mouth with her hand, _'Why'd he just leave?'_

"Great," she breathed as she willed tears not to spill out of her eyes

"Lina!" came a shriek from somewhere in the house

Her head snapped to the door as she heard something crash to the floor. She grabbed her sword and stuck the dagger in its sheath in her waist band before hurrying out of the room and into the main hall. As she approached the hall she saw the front door wide open and hurried outside. There Sesshomaru was standing in front of a man who wore a red kimono and had long white hair as Sesshomaru. She gasped inwardly _'Sesshomaru's brother?' _

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she hurried to his side

He looked at her, "Lina-"

"Wow, another one Sesshomaru? You've gone soft."

"Inuyasha," a girl in a school uniform said in a warning tone

_'InuYasha...'_

Inuyasha carried on despite her, "Who would've thought?"

"Lina, stay with Rin," Sesshomaru told her and grabbed her hand to place something in it

She looked down to see the blue crystal and gulped before fumbling to put it around her neck. He sighed before taking it from her and pushed her hair to the side to clamp it closed in the back. She turned back to look at him.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly

"Nothing Lina, just do as I said."

She narrowed her eyes at him before stomping off to help Rin off of the ground and underneath a tree a few feet away.

"You okay honeybee?" she asked and checked the girl's legs and arms for scrapes or cuts

"I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"I was walking around when Inuyasha knocked me over but it was an accident!"

Lina smiled and looked over to look at them, "What are they doing here?"

"They heard about a dagger or something."

She bit her lip and shook her head, "Great. Rin, I want you to stay right here, alright?"

Rin nodded and Lina ran over to Sesshomaru. She roughly punched him in the arm and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wench, this is no time for play."

"Who's playing you arrogant prick!" she yelled angrily, "You gave me a-" (A/N: STD? LMAO!)

She was cut off as his hand covered her mouth quickly. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow slightly at the two in front of them.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" he asked

Lina swatted his hand away and clamped her mouth shut. Inuyasha's eyes traveled to her neck and widened.

"Hey! She wearing mom's necklace!" he exclaimed

"Hello Captain Obvious," Lina said with a roll of her eyes and Sesshomaru grinned slightly but wasn't missed by Kagome

"Lina, didn't I tell you to watch over Rin?"

"Well dog-breath, you should know by now that I'm not like Jaken who does everything you ask him to and worship the ground you walk on."

"Hey!" came Jaken's squeaky voice

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her "Yes I've noticed you choose to defy me, though you do worship the ground I walk on."

"In your dreams, loser."

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Are you two lovebirds done? Cause, I'd really like to get back to business."

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother, "You have no business here."

"You stole the dagger," Kagome said, "Just give it back."

"It wasn't yours."

"You killed that monk."

"He was dead by the time Jaken and I got there."

Inuyasha growled, "Where's the dagger Sesshomaru?"

Lina eyed Sesshomaru before taking the dagger from its sheath, "You want it? Come and get it."

Sango raised her eyebrow at the young woman before running straight towards her. Lina jumped up into the air and sent a spiraling kick to the demon slayer's gut. Sango flew back but was caught by Miroku who was then slapped because he was 'checking for bruises'. Lina smiled over at Sesshomaru and held the dagger in front of her.

"What's the matter? Am I too quick for you?"

Kagome walked forward but was stopped by Inuyasha. Lina smirked and tilted her head.

"So, school girl, wanna give it a try?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru fought the grin forming on his lips and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lina, you do know the risks you are taking here, correct?"

Lina rolled her eyes, "Kill or be killed, _Sesshy_."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at his brother, "Sesshy!"

"Lina...stupid wench."

She smiled, "Oh Sesshy, you don't mean that." _'Serves him right...'_

Turning back to the others, she stuck the dagger back in it's sheath and took out her sword. Sango looked around at them, Sesshomaru was giving his younger brother a death glare as in challenging him to lay a hand on the girl, Kagome was ready to pounce and Miroku was studying Lina's anatomy.

"Sango, what are you going to do?" asked Shippo

"Fight her," she said with a smile (A/N: I LOVE SANGO, thats why i put her in this so much.)

Sango stepped forward and set her Hirakutso down before brandishing her sword. Lina smiled and stepped forward but Sesshomaru caught her arm. She looked up at him and he bent his head so that only she could here him.

"Be careful, she's a demon slayer Lina."

"Since when do you care?" she asked harshly but quietly so the rest couldn't here her

"Since now."

Lina bit her lip and secretly squeezed his hand. She looked back at Rin who was now sitting high up in a tree then back at him and nodded. Sango had her sword at the ready as Lina stepped forward.

"Ready, demon slayer?"

"Always."

Lina jumped forward, swinging her sword at the other woman. Sango blocked the attack and spun around to kick Lina but she held up her sword as a shield. She let her leg fly up and attempt to kick Sango's jaw but Sango moved out of the way. Lina growled in annoyance and charged at Sango. The demon slayer smiled and jumped over Lina, kicking her back in the process. Lina flew forward but caught herself with her hands. Her eyes narrowed as she got up slightly and drop kicked her. Sango fell to the ground but then straddled Lina.

"Not so tough now, hmm?" Sango said with a snicker as her hands wrapped around Lina's neck

* * *

Well yea had fun writing this, hope u enjoyed. please review!! 


	6. The fight with Sango and its effects

HI! Again i'm sooooo sorry about the last chap but i fixed it. And here's Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: The fight with Sango and its effects

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat, _'Why the hell isn't the barrier working?'_. He looked around and looked down at his hand. The necklace was in his palm, he looked back at Lina _'She grabbed my hand...'_. Lina was clawing at Sango's hands helplessly and could hear Rin shrieking from the tree. She struggled for breath but somehow that only made more adrenaline run through her blood. Catching Sesshomaru's eye, she knew what she had to do. She let her eyes closed slowly and her head loll to the side. Sango bit her lip and took her hands off the girl's neck.

"Lina!" Sesshomaru heard Rin shriek from the tree and spun around

"Rin stay there."

He turned back around when he heard a surprised shriek and saw Lina punch Sango. Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Lina kicked Sango in the gut. Sango flew back up and punched Lina's nose. Lina stumbled backwards and fell when Sango punched her yet again. She stood up and grabbed her sword, charging at Sango but turned around when she heard a roar rip through the air. An arrow pierced her stomach and all she could do was stare at it before falling to the ground.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled and jumped on top of the two-tail before helping Miroku on

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back with Shippo and they left. Sesshomaru hurried to Lina and picked her up.

"What the hell?" she asked breathlessly

"It's a sacred arrow, it has some special effects."

"That's why I can't move very much..."

Her eyes closed as her face snuggled into his warm chest and she fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and grinned before looking up at Rin.

"Come down from there Rin. It's time to go inside."

She nodded and climbed back down the tree, following him in the house. Closing the door behind her, Rin ran up the stairs after them. Sesshomaru walked inside Lina's room, placing her gently on the bed before turning around and walking out of the room. Rin sat down next to Lina in the bed and began stroking the older woman's hair back off of her forehead.

"You did good Lina..." Rin whispered

Lina's eyebrow creased and suddenly she began convulsing. Luckily Sesshomaru was already back with the bandages and in the doorway. Rin began screaming and jumped off the bed.

"Rin there is a bottle of medication in Lina's backpack. Hand them to me," he said calmly and walked beside Lina to lift her head off of the bed, supporting her with one hand

Rin nodded and ran to the bag to pull out a white bottle. She ran back to Sesshomaru and handed them to him.

"Open them and put a couple in my hand."

Rin did as she was told and Sesshomaru clenched his hand in a fist. He let his thumb stick out to pry Lina's lips open and poured the white capsules in her mouth. She gulped them down and gripped Sesshomaru's arm tightly with one of her hands as she continued to shake in pain. Her red eyes opened and stared directly into his. He disregarded her grip and watched her intently, _'What is the matter with her?' _

"Rin stay beside Lina," Sesshomaru ordered and stood

"Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Rin swiped away the stray hairs that had fell in Lina's face and smiled at her. Lina weakly smiled back and rubbed Rin's hand. She let her eyes close and her head tilt to the side. Sesshomaru walked inside and saw that the shaking had gone done a bit. He handed a glass of water to Lina and shooed Rin out of the room. Lina sat up in the bed and gulped down the full glass. She put it down on the table beside her and looked up at Sesshomaru, then back down at the wound in her stomach, still bleeding freely. Sesshomaru picked up the bandages and looked at Lina.

"Lift your shirt," he said and waited for her to do so

Lina swallowed hard and rolled it up to under her breast. She watched as he took the wet towel he had brought in earlier and clean off the wound. He gently wrapped around her stomach and back again a few times before he tied it tightly. She smiled up at him and let her shirt back down.

"Thank you..."

"What is wrong with you?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Your...condition."

"Oh. Epilepsy."

Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion and she nearly laughed, "Its a term in my time that means I have a disorder that causes me to have seizures or convulsions."

He nodded, "Well, we have to get you back to your original time, its not safe for you here."

She looked up at him, "I- Um- I don't don't really know where the well I came in from is..."

"Well?"

"Yeah..."

"I know where it is...pack your things. You're leaving first thing in the morning."

She stared at him wordlessly as he walked out of the door and looked back down at her hands. Gulping, she got out of bed and began to put her stuff back in her bag. About three days, only three days had she been here. She was beginning to think it was all a dream, seeing as she did fall down a well..._WAIT WHAT! I'M REMEMBERING! _She let the bag fall from her hand as she ran to Sesshomaru's room and banged on his door, not waiting for an answer. Sesshomaru looked up at her and then looked back out the window until she laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked away from the moon and up at her.

"Sesshomaru..." she began but then knelt down, resting her head on his lap

He looked down at her, surprised at first but then began to stroke her hair. She felt his claws brush against her scalp but smiled and snuggled her face into his stomach, breathing in his scent. His sharp claws brushed against her skin but was then softened with the back of his hand and then repeated. Letting out a sigh of content, she let her eyes close and her body relax.

0.0.0.0.0.

Lina woke up to find herself in Sesshomaru's room, on his bed, her head in his lap. She looked up to find that he was still asleep but had one hand on Tokijin, as if he was protecting her. Smiling she crawled fully onto his lap and kissed the purple blue moon on his forehead. His nose twitched slightly as his eyes opened groggily and landed on her neck. She smiled and lowered her head so that she was now at eye level with the youkai. He brushed away a few hairs that had fell into her face during the night and caressed her cheek softly.

"'Morning," she breathed as she leaned into his touch

"Good morning."

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Kami, this wound hurts..."

She groaned and leaned back so that her back was on his chest. Lifting her shirt slightly so that only the bandage could be seen, she rubbed her stomach and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Don't you people have any pain killers?" she asked hopefully

He frowned, "I don't think so."

She sighed and closed her eyes again. Sesshomaru stared down at her and played with hair. There was a knock at the door, causing Sesshomaru to push Lina forward and stand up. Lina glared at him as she got up off the floor and punched him in the arm.

"Come in."

Jaken came in through the door, alongside with Rin and stared at them suspiciously. Lina blushed a crimson red and sat back down on the bed.

"Yes Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, aren't we supposed to bring Lina to the well this morning?"

Lina gaped for a minute before looking back at Sesshomaru. He looked down at her with sorrowful eyes and looked back at Jaken.

"Lina get your belongings, we leave in five minutes."

* * *

So I explained the pills to you! People were asking what they were for, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed, please review! 


	7. Nothing for me here

HEY! I'm so so so sorry for making you wait that long, this is a kinda short chappie but its pretty good...i think. You''l be the judge pf that, i guess. lol. Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Nothing for me here 

Rin's lip began to quiver as she threw her arms around Lina's neck. Lina was sitting on the floor of her room, stuffing her belongings into her bag and trying not to make a spectacle but was already failing.

"Rin calm down," Lina said harshly and stood up

The little girl looked up at her in surprise and Lina closed her eyes, sitting on top of her bed.

"I'm sorry honeybee, I just..." she breathed as she pulled Rin onto her lap

"It's okay Lina, just don't leave!"

"I have to Rin..."

"Why?"

Lina smiled lightly, "Because Sesshomaru's kicking me out."

Rin's eyes widened, "Why?"

Lina laughed, "Because I called him Sesshy."

Rin laughed and threw her arms around Lina's neck, "Then say you're sorry...he'll let you stay."

"Rin..." Lina whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "No he won't honey, I'm sorry."

"You can't leave!"

"Rin..."

"No Lina! You can't leave!" Rin yelled and began to pour out the contents of Lina's bag on the floor

"Rin."

"No!" she shrieked and Lina grabbed her arms firmly but not hurting her

"Do you think I want to leave!" Lina yelled, "I don't want to Rin but I have to. It's not safe for me here."

"Is that what you think or Lord Sesshomaru's idea?" Rin asked harshly

Lina dropped the girl's arms and backed away, "Both."

"Lina."

"No Rin, I'm leaving. I'm not supposed to be here, this isn't my time. I can't live in the past! There's nothing for me here!"

Rin stared at her _'Nothing?'_

Lina placed a hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said and watched as Rin ran out of the room, tears flying out of her saucer shaped eyes. Her body racked with dry sobs as she fell onto the floor and began to stuff her things back in the bag. She looked up when she heard a light knock to find Sesshomaru in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" he asked trying his hardest to ignore the sadness in her blood red eyes

Lina swallowed hard and got up. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and latching onto him as if he were her lifeline. He returned the embrace and rubbed her back affectionately.

"I'm sorry," he whispered

"Don't be," she whispered back and kissed him on the lips

He returned it twice as hard and grabbed her by the waist. She let tears fly freely now as she traced the muscles of his arms, nibbling on his bottom lip. He pulled away for a brief second and massaged her cheek.

"I'm still sorry..."

"Me too," she cried this time and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck

Sesshomaru let her go and picked up her bags, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and took the bags from his hands, "Of course."

0.0.0.0.0.

It was nightfall by the time they were half-way there and Lina was exhausted as was Ah-Un who was holding Rin and her bags. Lina tapped Sesshomaru's arm and he turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"Can we set up camp? I'm tired," she breathed

He looked around, "I'll carry you."

"I know you're tired too Sesshy," she said with a smile

"I'm not tired and stop calling me that ridiculous name."

"You can't fool me, and I love the ridiculous name I gave you."

"Lina."

"Sesshomaru."

He sighed, "Fine, we'll set up camp but only because you are tired."

She rolled her eyes, "Thank you Sesshy darling. Jaken, we're setting up camp!"

Jaken breathed sigh of relief and stopped Ah-Un. Lina smiled once more at Sesshomaru before picking up Rin in her arms and looking around for a place to sleep. Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back against a tree, his boa wrapping around his sides. Lina smiled and walked over to him, kneeling down she laid down Rin next to him. He looked at her before wrapping an arm around the little girl causing her to curl into his side.

"Night," Lina whispered before kissing Rin's forehead

Sesshomaru looked at her, "I thought you were tired."

"Yeah I am, but first I'm going to go help Jaken make a fire..." she said with a grin and looked at Jaken who was struggling with a few sticks

Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. She sighed and walked over to help Jaken. He gladly excepted and sat next to it. Lina walked back to Sesshomaru, laying down on his other side, and looked up at him. He looked back down at her and kissed her forehead, then lent his head back. She smiled and snuggled her face in the crook of his neck. A little later she heard soft snores from him and Rin and looked up to see Jaken dozing off by the fire.

"Jaken," she called quietly and he looked up at her dazedly, "Come and sleep."

"I'm perfectly fine over here woman."

"Come on Jaken..." she said with a smile and patted her lap, "It'll be much more comfortable."

Jaken looked around nervously, "Fine..."

Lina smiled and watched as he waddled over and laid in her lap. Her eyes closed as she snuggled back into the crook of the youkai's neck.

"Night Jaken."

"Goodnight Lina."

0.0.0.0.0.

Sesshomaru woke up in the middle of the night and looked around to find everyone near him but Lina. Worry overtook him as he quickly settled Rin down on the ground before running straight forward, following Lina's scent but it was changing and quickly. He ran through the woods and finally came to a clearing. Stopping in his tracks he saw the form of a body immersed in light, hovering over the ground beside the lake. His eyes widened as he noticed that scent, _'It looks like some transformation...but into what?'_

* * *

I'm sorry again, and i hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and get the next one out soon! Please review! 


	8. I'm a WHAT?

Sorry for the long wait, i hope u enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: I'm a WHAT?!!

Lina felt as if her head was going to explode and her innards were being teared apart. She screamed but heard no sound came out of her lips but she could hear Sesshomaru's voice screaming her name. _'What the hell is going on? Am I dieing? God Sesshy, shut your trap, you're hurting my ears!'_

"KAMI HELP ME!" she yelled but again no sound escaped her lips

A loud roar ripped through the air and Lina fell to the ground. Sesshomaru ran over to bend down next to her and gasped.

"Sesshomaru..." she rasped

Her long red hair was now a blue color, same as her eyes and there were now markings on her arms, hips and face. Two maroon stripes on her each of her arms, two on her on each of her hips, and a purple crescent moon on her forehead. Her blue eyes looked up at him, confused at his expression.

"Sesshy?"

"Lina- What happened?" he asked and traced the lines on her arms

"Hmm?" she murmured and looked down at her arms, "What the fuck?"

She touched her hair and brought it in front of her eyes, gasping. Sitting up she looked at all her markings but missed the moon on her forehead. Looking at him in fear she bit her lips and looked around.

"Lina..." he trailed and traced the crescent moon on her forehead, he also noticed her scent had changed slightly

"Huh? What is it?"

"A moon...does this mean?" he gasped, "You're..."

Her jaw dropped, "Moon?"

She scurried to the bank of the stream, looking at her reflection. Gasping she turned to face Sesshomaru and gulped.

"What does this mean?"

"You just might be my...priestess."

"Oh Kami..."

"It makes sense now, how you were able to pass through the well...let me see your necklace."

She dug in her shirt and took it out. His eyes widened in it's appearance; it was no longer the form it would be in a human's hands. The crystal had gotten a tad smaller and was now hanging from an amulet that was connected to a tiny crystal, hanging from the string. Lina gasped yet again and traced it with her fingers.

"How did this happen? And what do you mean _your _priestess?"

"I meant, the dog clan's priestess besides Kagome..."

"Still not making any sense Sesshomaru!" she yelled standing up

"Father, he said, that InuYasha and I would each have a priestess by our sides. Kagome is his and mine is... you."

"But Kagome! She doesn't have these markings!"

"Because my brother is a hanyou, he has no markings."

"So his priestess has no markings...but you have markings," she sighed and turned around

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Sesshomaru gave her a sad smile and swiped her bangs back a little bit.

"No! I'm not a freakin priestess!" she yelled suddenly and pushed his hand away, "I'm human!"

He looked at her in surprise and watched as she paced back and forth along the bank. She grabbed her hair in clenched fists and fell to the ground.

"This _can't_ be happening," she moaned

Sesshomaru sighed and plopped down beside her. Lina looked up at him and suddenly felt self-conscious. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked away. He smirked and took her chin in his hand, turning her to face him.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed a crimson red and looked down at her hands. He let his hand drop from her face and stood up.

"We should head back to camp," he said and started to walk

"Sesshomaru?"

He stopped and turned his head to look at her, "Yes?"

"Carry me?" she asked sheepishly

He smiled and bent down so that she could climb onto his back. She climbed on and snuggled her face into his long silver hair. He began walking again, arms tucked under her legs and sighed.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I look different?"

Sesshomaru turned his head to glance at her face, "No."

"But-"

"Lina."

She sighed and pecked him on the cheek before snuggling her face back in his hair. As they approached the camp he could see that Rin and Jaken were still asleep and sighed.

"Lina, are you awake?"

"Yeah..."

Sesshomaru let her off his back and watched as she fidgeted under his gaze. Finally she met his eyes but then quickly looked away.

"What is the matter?" he asked softly and took her face in his hands

"Nothing..." she said just as softly, still looking the other way

He sighed, "Lina...look at me."

She still avoided his gaze, "Why?"

"Because I said so."

She growled and pushed him away, "Yeah! I have to do everything you say!"

"Lina quiet down or you'll awake the others," he said harshly

Rolling her eyes, she turned away from him, "You're such an ass."

"Lina watch your words."

"Or what?" she hissed as she turned back to him

He advanced on her, pinning her to a tree, "I'm not as pure as you think Lina."

She stared into his eyes, "I'm not as scared as _you_ think Sesshomaru."

She took in a sharp breath as he grabbed onto her arms, pushing her closer to the tree.

"Is that so?"

Closing her eyes, she turned away from him, "I should have known you're just a monster underneath it all. Incapable of any feelings."

He froze, "Silence."

"Why?" she asked harshly, looking back at him, tears in her eyes

His grip loosened at the site, "...Because you're right...I am a monster, and _I_ can't even tell what I'm going to do next."

She closed her eyes once more and moved away from him. He sighed as he let his arms fall back at his sides.

"Lina..."

"Don't," she whispered and laid down by a tree, "Just go back to Rin before she notices you're gone."

0.0.0.0.0.

The next morning, Lina woke up to the sunlight in her eyes and noticed that she was being carried. She opened her eyes more and looked around to find that she was on Ah-Un alongside of Rin who was sitting up.

"Good morning Lina!" Rin said with smile

"Ah! Good morning Mistress Lina!" Jaken called from the ground

Lina's eyebrow rose, "Umm...you guys can say something about my transformation if you want."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, then back at Lina and whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru told us not to say anything."

Lina glared at Sesshomaru who was glancing back at them, "You don't have to listen to him honeybee. It's not in his best interest what happens to me."

Rin looked down and Sesshomaru stopped walking, "Lina. Follow me."

Lina rolled her eyes and followed Sesshomaru deep into the woods. He turned to look at her, a cold expression on his face.

"Fight with me while we're alone all you like but do _not_ start a fight in front of Rin. Understand?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I was not starting a fight you prick! So stop babbling and get me home already! I can't stand to look at your ugly mug any longer!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Home?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Lina you can't go home with those markings."

"What?" she yelled

Sesshomaru stared at her, "Are you stupid, wench?"

She looked away, "Kami, I can't stand you."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why are you getting so worked up?"

"I'm not getting worked up you prick!"

"Yes you are..."

"You wanna see worked up? I'll show ya worked up!" she yelled and pounced on him, only for him to jump away and behind her

She growled and turned quickly, only to bump into his chest. He held onto her arms, looking down at her with a smug smile. She breathed in sharply as he brought her closer to him.

"What ar-" she was cut off as his lips graced hers

Right when he thought she was about to give in, she pushed him roughly away from her and wiped her mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled and pushed him against the tree

"What ever do you mean Lina?"

"Stupid prick!" she began to throw a punch but he caught her arm

He pulled her towards him causing her to fly into his chest once again, "When are you going to quit attempting to strike me?"

After a few seconds a small smile graced her lips, "When you stop being such a cold bastard."

"Then I'm doomed."

She let her body melt into his and looked up at him, "I don't like being like this..."

"I know..."

She sighed and snuggled her face into his chest, letting her eyes close, "Yet...I love being here with you."

He looked down at her, "I know..."

"Then why do I feel like this?"

"I don't know."

She giggled, "You're so weird Sesshy."

He growled at the name, "My kami Lina, must you call me that name?"

"Hey...its my way of affection."

He sighed and rubbed her back, "So can you find a new way?"

"Not a chance darling..."

He sighed and nuzzled his face into the top of her head, "Fine..."

"Hah."

Lina leaned back to look up at him and gave him a long kiss before backing away completely. She took his hand and led him out of the woods. They approached Rin and Jaken who were obviously gossiping and Lina laughed.

"Are you guys ready to go back to the castle?" she asked as she turned to lean against his chest

Rin's eyebrows raised but she said, "Yep, lets go Master Jaken..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review! 


	9. Lina Vs Sango

Hey, i'm sooooo sorry for waiting so long to update but i kinda lost my muse for this story. I finished this chapter and hopefully will get to the next one! Well, I was looking at the stats and saw that one of my stories has LESS hits then this one (IY fic also by the way) and MORE reviews. Thats bad, thanks for those of you that reviewed. Here's chapter nine, the fight ya'll have been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 9: Lina Vs. Sango

Lina laid down in her bed with a sigh and began to play with her now blue hair. There was a knock at her door causing her to look up and find Sesshomaru standing in her doorway with a two jewelry boxes. He sat down on the end of her bed and opened one, taking out a pair of earrings that perfectly matched her necklace.

"Here put these on," he said and handed her the earrings

She complied and watched at he handing her what looked like an arm cuff from the other box. Twirling it around in her hands she put it underneath the stripes on her right arm and looked up at him questionably.

He noticed this, "It's the priestess's jewelry..."

She nodded, "Hey...at least it's pretty."

Nodding, he stood and began to walk out of the room, "Lina."

"Hmm?" she murmured as she looked up at him

He fidgeted slightly but then shook his head, "No, nothing. Good night."

"Night."

Lina shrugged and blew out the candle beside her bed, settling into her bed.

Rin ran down the stairs and moved into the welcoming hall. Looking out the window she gasped and ran up the stairs to bang on Sesshomaru and Lina's doors.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lina!" she yelled and soon Sesshomaru came out of his room

"What is the matter Rin?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Lina asked as she opened her own door

"It's snowing!"

Lina smiled, "Oh! Let's go watch then, hmm Sesshy?"

So called Sesshy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

She clenched her teeth and tilted her head to Rin, "Because, its pretty."

He nearly laughed but instead he sighed and followed Rin, Lina, and Jaken down the stairs. Sighing again he wrapped an arm around Lina's waist and kissed her temple softly. She smiled and snuggled into his side as they sat down on the porch, covered in heavy blankets. Rin and Jaken sat in front of them, pointing out the bigger clumps of snow.

"It really is pretty," Lina whispered with smile

"Humans..." Sesshomaru said monotonously

She laughed and snuggled into his chest. He looked down to see her nose and cheeks a bright red and her shivering. Tightening his arms around her, he shifted her so that she was fully in his lap. She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly.

"Rin, honey, are you cold?" Lina asked

"No."

Lina smiled and nuzzled Sesshomaru's neck softly, causing him to growl. Her smile grew and she looked up at him.

"Are you mad wench?" he asked

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What? No public displays of affection?"

"Not for the Lord of the Western lands."

She laughed once more, "Well, the priestess said yes."

"The priestess has no say in this matter."

"Oh yeah?"

"Correct."

Lina raised her eyebrow, "You're lucky Rin is here at the moment..."

He smirked and briefly kissed her lips before nuzzling into her hair, "I bet."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she turned back around, letting her back lean on his chest and shifted ever so slightly making him clear his throat, "Wench."

She giggled, "Loser."

"Bitch."

"Horn dog."

"Masaka!" (A/N: it means: No way!)

"Baka."

Sesshomaru grinned and leaned his head against the wall behind them as Lina laid her head on his chest. Lina watched as Rin and Jaken began to run around in the snow and giggled.

"Hmm, its getting late, we should go inside," Sesshomaru stated earning a sigh from Lina

"Geez, you're _so _boring..." she muttered as she got up and ran over to swoop Rin up in her arms, "Time to go inside honeybee. Sesshy is getting cold."

"I am not cold woman," he snarled

"Alright sweetheart, whatever you say. Let's go Jaken!"

0.0.0.0.0.

At about 3 AM Lina was still tossing and turning in her bed, not being able to find a comfy spot or something... She sighed and got out of the bed, heading down the stairs to see the light still on. Walking into the kitchen, she found Sesshomaru sitting on the counter, looking out the window.

"Hey..."she murmured with a smile and walked over to him

He nodded at her and rubbed her arm lightly before looking back out the window. She frowned and shifted nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"You don't feel it?"

"A little insistent nagging in my stomach?" he nodded, "Oh then yeah."

"Somethings coming," he breathed and kept his eyes trained out the window

"Good thing I came down."

Lina sighed and laid her head gently on his chest, "Might as well get some cuddle time before what ever it is comes..."

"This Sesshomaru does not cuddle."

"This Sesshomaru needs to quit talking in third person!"

He sighed and looked at her, "Why do you have a need for constant intimacy?"

She blushed, "Um, whatever. I'm just going to go do something now..."

She turned away and stalked stiffly towards the door but his voice stopped her, "Do not walk away from me."

Lina spun around, "Excuse me?"

"This Sesshomaru was talking to you and you turned your back. This is rude and disrespectful."

"Excuse me?" she asked in a harsher tone

"You heard what I said."

She stalked up to him angrily and pointed a finger in his face, "You know whats rude? The way you act like you own me. I'm not your possession Sesshomaru!"

"Oh stop getting worked up wench."

She was now fuming as she drew back her hand attempting to slap him and this time succeeded. He looked at her in surprise and got off of the counter.

"Dear Gods that felt good," she said with a bitter smile

"Did you just strike me Lina?"

Smiling at him, she turned around, back to him and started to walk away. Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her to him. Her back was now pressed against his chest, his mouth near her ear.

"Do you think thats wise Lina?" he asked and she breathed in sharply

"Ask yourself that babe," she said breathlessly and turned her head to kiss him roughly _'Baka... fell right into my trap...'_

He growled in her mouth and pulled her closer to his chest, his arm staying where it was. She smiled and pulled back to pepper his jawline with kisses before attacking his mouth once again.

"Mmm, hmm?" she pulled back slightly when she heard a noise from out in the front

He looked up as well and growled in annoyance, "Damn it."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her sword and pulling him towards the door. He followed quickly and threw open the door.

He growled again, "Stupid half brother..."

InuYasha growled back, "Is that anyway to-"

He stopped when he noticed Lina's appearance and jewelry, "Oh my Kami, is that?"

"Yep," she said in a chipper tone

"Oh Kami Sesshomaru, why can't you keep your hands off the priestess?" InuYasha asked suddenly noticing her swollen lips

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, "You should be the one to talk..."

InuYasha looked on his back at Kagome who was now beet red and smirked, "Hey, at least mine is hot."

Kagome's face got even redder and Lina's jaw dropped open. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Lina.

"Oh InuYasha, I know I've always been the wiser brother," he said and tapped his head

Lina laughed as Kagome stifled a giggle and kissed InuYasha on the cheek. Sesshomaru smirked and looked behind his younger brother to the glance at the demon slayer, monk and fox demon. Miroku gave his best smile to Lina, earning a hit on the head from Sango and a giggle from Lina.

"Sango, I know how much you _love _doing things rough but this isn't the time or place."

Sango blushed heavily and glared at him, "Hentai!"

"I love you too my dear Sango," he said with a smirk

Lina giggled again and sat down on the porch, "So, what's with the visit at three AM?"

InuYasha snickered, "I just wanted to visit my dear older brother whom I love so much."

Sesshomaru sighed, "InuYasha tell me what you want or get off of my property."

Lina glared at the tall youkai, "Sesshomaru! Stop being so rude!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her, "Lina...be quiet."

Her glare intensified as she stood up and hit him in the arm, "You be quiet you ass!"

"You are so childish."

She growled and turned her back to him. He sighed and looked back at the others.

"Just, give us the dagger Sesshomaru," Miroku ground out

Sesshomaru smirked, "What's wrong monk? Did this little murder strike too close to home?"

Miroku glared at him as Sango ran forward, sending out her Hiraikotsu. Lina flew in front of Sesshomaru and held onto her crystal. The boomerang was deflected and Sango caught it.

"Damn bitch," Sango growled

Lina stepped forward, "I do believe we have a score to settle."

Sango smiled wickedly and charged forward. Lina jumped up and sent a roundhouse kick into Sango's gut. She went flying to the ground and Lina loomed over her. Sango dropped kicked her and bent down to whisper something in Lina's ear. Lina growled and flipped Sango behind her. Sango landed face first in the dirt and groaned slightly. She pulled herself up by her arms before kicking Lina in the face. Lina's head snapped back as she fell to the dirt covered ground again. Sango stood and sent another kick to Lina's face before kicking her in the gut and brandishing her sword. With a grunt she brought it down but Lina grabbed the blade before it connected with her chest. She hissed as the blade sliced through her hand causing crimson blood to flow down the sword and drip onto her face. With a growl she pushed on the sword so that it hit Sango's jaw, causing her to stumble back.

"Bitch."

Lina growled and got up, kicking Sango's stomach, causing her to fall down once more and brandished her sword. Raising it above her head, so ready to kill but hesitated and instead hit her in the back of the head, knocking the demon slayer out.

"We'll finish this later," she panted, pointing to the unconscious Sango

Breathing heavily, she turned around to come face to face with Kagome and smirked, "Hey fellow priestess!" she said in a chipper tone

Kagome rolled her eyes and took out one of her arrows, pointing it at Lina. Lina smiled and waited for Kagome to shoot. As it soared towards her, she held onto her necklace but no barrier popped up and she breathed in nervously. Her hands flew up in front of her, as in protecting herself from the arrow. When she felt no pain, she looked up to see a blue aura erupt from her hands and hit the arrow, deflecting it. She looked down at her hands in amazement and put them up again. This time a blue ball of light coming from her hands and threw it in Kagome's direction but before it could hit her, InuYasha had ran in front of her, pushing her out of the way. InuYasha screamed and looked down at the bloody wound on his shoulder.

"Woah..." she breathed and stared at her hands

Kagome ran to InuYasha's side and helped him up. InuYasha growled at Sesshomaru and then at Lina.

"InuYasha! Let's go stop it!" Kagome yelled trying to restrain the hanyou

"Shut up Kagome! Stay out of it!" he yelled back at her

"No!" she yelled as her eyes began to water

Seeing this he stopped and gulped, "Fine, alright let's go. Miroku! Help Sango onto Kirara and Shippo go with them."

Sesshomaru growled brandishing his sword, "You're not leaving."

Lina ran in front of InuYasha before the silver haired youkai could do anything, "Stop! Let them go."

"Lina move out of the way."

"No," she said coldly and turned her head towards the other gang, "Go quickly."

When they gave her odd looks she yelled, "Go now!"

InuYasha nodded and Kagome breathed a 'thank you.' Lina waited until they were out of harms way before walking back up to the porch.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked snidely and threw her against the mansion door

She growled and pushed him back, "Shut up Sesshomaru!"

"Answer me damn it!"

"I don't have to! What?! Do you think I'm just like every other fucking human?!" she screamed in his face

"Stop talking nonsense and answer my damn question!"

She raised her hand and hurled a miko energy ball at him. Luckily, he dodged it before it hit him in the chest. He stared at her and she only stared back, pure fury in her eyes.

* * *

Uh oh...Just what is going on?? Review and you'll find out.

Luv

Angie


End file.
